


Dad

by AutisticWriter



Series: Polyamory Fics [109]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Anti-shippers don't interact, Aromantic Monkey D. Luffy, East Blue Saga, Established Luffy/Nami/Zoro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, POV Usopp (One Piece), Polyamory, Post-Sryup Village Arc, Pre-Luffy/Nami/Zoro/Usopp, Pre-Poly, Prompt Fic, Queerplatonic Relationships, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As they sail away from his childhood home, Usopp thinks about his young crew, and Luffy gives him an odd proposition.[Prompt: “You’d be a great dad.”]





	Dad

As they sail away from his home village, the Merry swaying on the waves, Usopp watches his childhood fade away.

“You okay?”

Usopp jumps. Zoro stands behind him.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine,” Usopp babbles, fooling neither of them.

Zoro sighs and slumps to the floor, resting his back against the wall. “Yeah, right. Look, we’re crewmates now, so just tell the truth.”

Usopp sighs, and the sound seems to attract Luffy. Their hyperactive captain appears from nowhere, tilting his head and staring at Usopp.

“Hey, what’s up? You upset or something?”

“No, I’m not upset,” Usopp says, swallowing. “I just, uh, I was thinking about my pirates.”

“Oh, the kids,” Luffy says, settling down next to Zoro, sitting too close for a friend. “The ones who helped us out? Yeah, I’m sure they’re fine.”

“You really care about them, huh?” Zoro says, and Luffy covers his eyes with his hat.

Finally, Nami joins them. “Of course he does, idiots. They must have been like little brothers to you, right?”

Usopp nods. “Yeah, you’re right. Or, maybe even my kids. They mean so much to me.”

Luffy chuckles. “You’d be a great dad.”

A grin spreads across Usopp’s face. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Nami smiles and pats his shoulder, before nudging Zoro and Luffy with her foot. “Get up, you two.”

“Oh, but Nami, we wanna have a nap,” Luffy whines. “Come on, let’s have a cuddle!”

Nami blushes, and Usopp stares. Are all three of them a thing?

Luffy looks at Usopp. “Hey, if you’re part of my crew now, wanna date us?”

Usopp blushes too, looking between them all. And as he wonders how he’s ended up close to beginning a polyamorous relationship on a pirate ship, his thoughts of his crew (his kids) become happy memories instead of tearful thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
